Lupe
'Lupe '''is a character in Peppa's adventures. Her only appearance (so far) is in the episode "Ferdi-Dummies". She is a fat Spanish calming goat that Willdawg14 falls in love with. She is voiced by Kate McKinnon. Role Lupe first appears in the episode when the users are talking to the King of Spain outside about releasing MatthewSmarter, who ran away to Spain to learn better English. Willdawg14 hears a commotion, and he looks over and sees Lupe arguing with a townsperson. He immediately falls head over heels in love upon seeing her, and leaves the other users to try and get her attention. Uopn realizing that she is a calming goat, Willdawg14 mistakenly thinks that he can get her attention by pretending to be mentally unstable, so he randomly gets out a large machine gun and starts firing it. Pretty soon, he’s tied up and thrown in a jail wagon, after which Lupe is sent in to calm him down. Willdawg14 attempts to woo her over, and he succeeds, due to her being fascinated with his appearance, despite not actually knowing what a "user" is; the two eventually break out of the jail wagon and ride off into the sunset together. Willdawg14 and Lupe spend a large majority of the episode "dating" each other, although Will is annoyed when Lupe says that she just wants to be friends. One night, while the other users leave to stop MatthewSmarter from becoming the Prince of Spain, Willdawg14 invites Lupe over to do some "yoga" excersises, such as lying on the bed seductively on her back and stomach and doing "yoga butt lifts”. Eventually, Lupe becomes tired and nearly falls asleep on the bed, after which Willdawg14 attempts to rape her, but is stopped when he is suddenly pulled out of the window by a hook attached to the giant ship the users were building to escape Spain. Lupe is not seen again after this, although Willdawg14 mentions her multiple times, and is shown to be sad that he "broke up" with her. Lupe is mentioned by Will in the episode "North Park", when he mentions to Sonic that he had a dream where he was tied to a chair in the kitchen at a Harvey's resturaunt and was forced to watch her gorging on the ribs and other food and telling him that he wants it, which makes him want to eat there. Lupe is mentioned by Will again in the episode "If Something Exists, There Is Corn In It" when Willdawg14 reveals that he had a dream where she gave a bull named Ferdinand a "BJ" in their stables while he watched, and it "got messy", which for some reason freaks out the other users, who at the time were consuming large amounts of milk. Despite being mentioned several times, Lupe does not actually physically appear again until the episode "A Parade With Bikes In It" where she, along with Viper and Foxy the fox (two of Will's other previous girlfriends) are seen relaxing in lawn chairs while watching the children and the users in the bike parade. As Willdawg14 passes by on his flower bike, they all say "Hey, sweetheart" in unison, to which Will awkwardly holds up a hand to block them from view and mutters "Oh god, shut up". Lupe appears again in the episode "The Ballad of Fluffle Puff". When Will becomes jealous of Autumn Blaze's new pet, Fluffle Puff, he goes to Spain and convinces Lupe to visit Peppatown, as he thinks that he will act like they are still together and make Autumn Blaze jealous. ''Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation Lupe appears in the episode "BOYS!" when Willdawg14 decides to ditch Autumn Blaze and the others and live in Spain with Lupe for the rest of his life using the money he’ll get after selling the creatures that hatch from the magical eggs. This plan later backfires when all the eggs get smashed and the users all find out about each other’s plans. Personality Lupe is shown to be incredibly optimistic and happy most of the time, although she doesn’t like her job very much, especially when she has to calm down people who did mostly nothing wrong, like Willdawg14. Lupe apparently has a nasty habit of eating anything and everything in sight, as shown when she regurgitates multiple items in front of Willdawg14. Lupe is also good at stealing things, as shown when she steals food from a restaurant. Trivia * Lupe is apparently homeless and lives in a bucket, which she reveals after Willdawg14 reveals that he sleeps with a night light. He finds this hot. * Lupe can do an amazing impression of the screaming goat meme. Category:PA Category:PA characters Category:Sexy Category:Goats Category:Characters Category:Females